Life Is A Gambling
by emicha
Summary: -A chuckle leaves Mikasas mouth, when he fills her just emptied glass once more with the clear liquid."Stop it! You will get me drunk, Corporal." He wouldn't, because she already is.- (one shot)


**RivaMikaWeek 3- Day 3 **

* * *

"Drink." He mumbles, his face is already flushed.

"I don't want to." She knows it was an bad idea to look after him. She should better handle her own pain and anger about their last mission. But here she is.

"I did not ask you to. It's an order. Now take a damn seat and drink with me, Ackerman."

She sighs and sits down across from him at her Corporals wooden desk.

* * *

A chuckle leaves Mikasas mouth, when he fills her just emptied glass once more with the clear liquid.

"_Stop it! You will get me drunk, Corporal."_ He wouldn't, because she already is.

Levi puts the glass in front of her and smirks when he sees that she takes, all against her words, another sip of the alcohol. Watching her face becoming more and more reddish, he leans back into his seat satisfied.

"Fortunately, this is my intention..."

* * *

It's deep in the night. The rain still drums against the windows and muffles his voice.

They lean over the desk, almost meeting another in the middle of it. Mikasa supports her head with her arm, watching his mouths movements while listening to the story he tells. "...do you know what I said to him after that?"

She shakes her head, curious of his answer. "I said: Listen, life ain't a fucking gambling, you stupid shit.", Levi says in a serious tone and now, she nods in enlightenment. "Yeah, that's so true Levi. Life ain't a game. Games are funny. But life is only cruel."

Levi takes a strand of Mikasas black hair between his fingers and looks at it, thinking about her words. After a short time his eyes find hers. He frowns. "You're wrong. When you're lucky, there is also a lot beauty in life."

"So, you're saying your men died today, because they had bad luck? It's just misfortune that they lost their lifes? Or do you think they found beauty in dying? " Without any intention, her words are sharp and heavy in this ears. They actually hurt. That is not what he wants to hear.

"I did not get that drunk to think about this now."

Levi dodges her gaze and empties his glass. She watches him, then she does the same.

* * *

The rain stopped at some time, they do not exactly know when. They're sitting close to each other, sharing the same side of the table, which is covered with empty bottles and playing cards.

"Wanna see a trick?", Levi asks. His voice is hazy, his gaze glassy. Without waiting for an answer, he collects the cards in his hands to a stack. "Bet I will find the card you think of? If I win, you take off that scarf."

Mikasa looks at him in amusement. "And if I win?"

"You can choose what you want."

Even if her thoughs are clouded by the alcohol, she thinks for a moment. "Since we are at the point to get rid of clothes, you can take off your shirt."

Levi smirks at her words and takes his chair closer to his subordinate. "Think of a card. Only one.", he speeks sirious, "And no lying."

Mikasa nods. "Okay, have one in mind." Levi switches through some cards in his hands, then he shows her one of them and her eyes widen in disbeliev.

"King of Hearts.", he proclaims.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"I have no clue. Guess I have good luck today.", Levi grins at her.

"You're not a lucky man, Levi. Not today and yesterday neither. The mission went so horrible wrong, don't you think?" The surprise is gone from her voice, it is thin instead. Sad. The grin in Levis face dies, his eyes turn dull. "Just get off this ugly scarf of yours." Slowly she releases her neck and lets the red fabric fall to the ground.

They play another round and this time, the victory is with Mikasa...

* * *

At dawn they are not in Levis office anymore. After their little card game they somehow ended up in his bed. Their bodies are coverd in sheets, her head lays on his bare, sweaty chest, his heartbeat is still as fast and heavy as hers. "You actually knew this would happen, don't you? Was this your intention? To get between my legs?", she mutters against his skin, while he plays with some strands of her hair.

"I don't know anymore. Guess, I just took the favourable odds to forget some bullshit." His words are unclearly formed, his head aches, but her warmth feels good.

"What a lucky man you are..."

And suddenly, a muffled voice inside his head tells him, that he truely is. He feels good, but somehow he should not. Somehow, this feeling is wrong. It is wrong to feel good right now. It's wrong to be lucky either.

He wonders what the reason of this feeling is...Why did he get drunk again? What was the real intention? He is sure, he will remember soon. Not now, because thinking hurts like shit and the room kinda revolves. But soon.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm really lucky. I play this game well, do I?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Levi? What a game?", Mikasa asks, her face is still red and her eyes are narrowing because of the growing light of the sun.

The black haired man sits up a bit too slow, he feels dizzy."I'm saying that life is a fucking gambling, Mikasa. Outside the walls, for example, I could lose everything at any time, it only depends on my choices, do you understand?" She does not. It's far to early for such great words and her head does not work properly either. And even if he gets no answer, Levi goes on.

"I could have lost my life last time, but I didn't. I even could have lost you. But, fortunately, I didn't. And any of this only happened, because I had such a fucking good luck. Because I luckily made the right choices. But it were only the right ones for you and me. I'm such a lucky man that at leat you're still here."

His words fades and silence takes over the room until Mikasa also sits up and is about to leave the bed. A faint piece of sanity inside her brain says she needs to go soon anyway. Before they would be sober. Before it would get really awkward. Before she would do or say something she would regrent. But when her feets get on the ground, Levi takes her wrist, holds her back.

"Where are you going?", he asks almost startled.

Mikasas gaze goes to her wrist, to his hand, then back up tp his eyes. "I first want to slap you for your words. But I also kinda want to kiss you."

"What's stopping you, Mikasa?" His voice is deep now, clearer. Levi comes closer to her face and wants really badly to bring their lips together again, but Mikasa pulls back her head and gets off his grip.

"I'm sorry, I need to puke out this shitty alcohol."


End file.
